The present invention relates to a method of designing plastic containers which are formed with highly detailed and artistic decorations, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of utilizing a computer-assisted design system to graphically design a highly-artistic and sculptured bottle and to blow-mold a plastic bottle having the artistic sculptural relief.
In the packaging of liquids, for instance, juice beverages, recyclable plastic containers are commonly utilized. The containers are typically manufactured in a blow molding process and are made of a thermoplastic material, such as, PET. The containers are filled cold in aseptic environments or are hot-filled as well known in the art. The filled containers are shipped to stores and placed on shelves for purchase by consumers.
Marketing studies have indicated that the appearance of packages have an effect on the purchasing choices made by consumers. Thus, if a container shape appeals to a particular consumer, the consumer is more likely to purchase it. However, for a given product and capacity, conventional plastic blow molded containers typically provide similar appearances. Thus, an efficient method for designing and manufacturing plastic blow-molded containers having highly unique, artistic and sculptured contours is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,103 issued to Hogan et al. discloses a process for creating an accurate three dimensional depiction of an object and incorporating it into a wall surface of various products, such as, plastic, glass, or paper containers. The process utilizes a video camera to scan a physical embodiment of an actual object and to convert the video images into a computer data file which can be utilized to control a milling/routing machine to mill the scanned three-dimensional design into a surface of a mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,175 issued to Machii et al. discloses a method of draw-forming a seamless can which is preprinted with a design. The method includes transforming digital rectangular coordinates to annular coordinates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,736 issued to Kato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,845 issued to Vecchione, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,687 issued to Hoogerhyde et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,806 issued to Muskovitz et al. disclose computer-assisted design (CAD) systems useful by designers in the footwear, furniture, automotive, aerospace, medical, interior decorating and fashion design industries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,080 issued to Jarrige discloses a method of decorating three-dimensional objects, such as, the skin of airplanes.
In addition, a commercially available software product named ARTCAM is sold by DELCAM plc of Birmingham, England. The software product permits the creation of product designs and the engraving of the designs into molds and dies. Thus, certain products can be designed without the need to make models and prototypes.
Although various of the above referenced methods for using CAD systems to design certain products and/or for using automated methods of tooling molds may be satisfactory for their intended purposes, a need exists for an efficient method of designing and manufacturing a plastic container having surfaces with highly artistic sculptural relief. The plastic container should be capable of being readily designed in an relatively cost-effective manner and efficiently produced in large quantities and in consumer-preferred sizes, such as, 8 ounces to 1 gallon bottle capacities. The plastic containers should be structurally sound and capable of withstanding forces caused by hot-filling, packing, transporting, and ultimate use by consumers.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an efficient and cost-effective method of manufacturing plastic blow molded containers having surfaces with highly artistic sculptural relief.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method which utilizes CAD system technology to design aesthetically appealing container configurations in an artistic manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bottle design and manufacturing method which eliminates the need for making models and prototypes and for generating imagery/computer data from actual models and prototypes in order to tool the blow mold cavities in an automated manner.
A still further object is to provide a plastic blow-molded container having a surface with highly artistic sculptural relief.
The present invention provides a novel method of designing and manufacturing a container having artistic sculptural relief. A three dimensional graphic image corresponding to an undecorated shape of the skin of at least a section of the container and an artistic two-dimensional graphic image corresponding to a desired decoration for the container are created in a CAD system. Sculptural relief is added to the planar two dimensional graphic image to generate a generally planar contour map having raised and/or lowered areas of relief. The contour map is then graphically applied to the undecorated skin image of a section of the container to generate a three dimensional graphic image of a section of a decorated container. Preferably, the contour map is graphically wrapped onto the skin or graphically projected onto the skin.
The three dimensional graphic image of the decorated container is utilized to machine a blow mold, and a thermoplastic material is blown in the blow mold to form a container having the artistic structural relief depicted in the three dimensional image of the decorated container.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a plastic blow-molded container is provided which has been produced by the method of the present invention.